darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Elites
Elites are basically larger enemies with higher health and hit-points, along with special passives called 'Elite affixes'. The number of affixes that Elites can have increases with Threat Level. At a maximum, Elite Lieutenants can have no more then 3 affixes before 17-1, and no more then 4 through 18-4. Whereas Elite Minions have been known to have as many as 3 affixes, but usually have just one or two. An enemy can occur as elites naturally, or be transformed into one by Mutation Agents. However, Operatives cannot be elite, nor can Mutation Agents. Elites are not to be confused with Captains. Although both have affixes, Captains aren't technically Elite. Elite Affixes These are the affixes that an elite may have, along with a description of what they do and their visual effects. Examples reflectiveeleite.png|Reflective Shiftedeleite.png|Shifted Spikyeleite.png|Spiky (Notice the spikes coming from the Thorium Fist's foot) Persistentelite.png|Persistent GhostlyElite.png|A Ghostly Killsquad Brawler (Also had Regenerative) AuraElite.png|Elite Voracious Howler with an Aura (Shifted in this case) File:DeadlyElite.png|Deadly (Look closely; the Howler'seye is glowing red) File:ShieldedElite.png|Shielded File:GhostAuraElite.png|Ghostly Aura (The smaller Smart Robo-Bomber is receiving the larger Smart Robo-Bomber's Ghostly Affix) CarapaceElite.png|Viper Alpha dealsa maximum of 5247 damage on a Smart Robo-Bomber with Carapace. (in 18-4^4) Spikyeliyt.png|Another Spiky enemy Category:Characters & Classes Category:Gameplay & Features Category:Enemies Special Elites Sometimes, Elites will spawn that have an appearance that's different from other enemies of its kind. Players have noticed that several of these are the winners of the Spore Template Challenges. 2011-07-16_00002.jpg|An Elite Electron Burster with a special skin, also known as the "Hamster Monster". Hamster Monster.png|Another picture of the "Hamster Monster" at the Glacial Rifts. 2011-07-21_00001.jpg|An Elite Toxiraptor. It has the skin of the 3rd place Entry of the Emerald Toxiraptor Template Challenge. SPECIAL EMERALD TOXIRAPTOR.jpg|The same Special Toxiraptor. Special_Toxiraptor.png|Another special Toxiraptor from the Template Challenge. This entry won the Challenge. SPECIAL EMERALD TOXIRAPTOR 2.jpg|Another special Elite Toxiraptor. This entry earned 2nd place in the Toxiraptor Challenge. 2011-07-26_00002.jpg|An Elite Pyramander. 2011-08-03_00001.jpg|An Elite Pyrachnid. It used the model of a winning entry from the Raktha Template Challenge SPECIAL TRIOCULAR SCORPIOD.jpg|A Special Triocular Scorpiod. SPECIAL LIGHTNING STALKER.jpg|A Special Lightning Stalker. This entry won the Lightning Stalker Challenge. Special Barracuda.png|A Special Space Barracuda. Specialfiend.png|A Special Blasting Fiend. This is the winning entry of the Tusked Lamprey Challenge. Elite Pterodyne.png|The file of an Elite Pterodyne. Has got 2nd place in the Pterodyne Challenge. Elite Pterodyne (2).png|Another file of an Elite Pterodyne. This entry is known as the "Fiendish Pterodyne". Elite Animus.png|The file of an Elite Animus. This entry got 2nd place in the Clawed Spectre Challenge. Elite Animus (2).png|Another file for an Elite Animus. This Clawed Spectre entry won the Challenge. barraelite.png|Another Special Space Barracuda HamsterMonster.png|The Hamster Monster. specialpyromander.png|A Special Pyramander. anotherhamstermonster.png|Another Hamster Monster icemonster.png|The Pyramander Elite appears again! HamsterMonster2015.png|Hamster Monster OopsHamster.png|A Hamster Monster fails to build up an electric charge. IceMonster shifted.png|Another "Ice Monster". Trivia *Elite Haunt Striders have been known to spawn. Whether this has been fixed yet is unknown. *Though "Special" elites aren't necessarily more common in higher levels, are found more frequently. This is because the chance of Elites occurring at those levels is higher, meaning the likelihood of finding a special elite is higher too. *In the "Obelisk Room" on DB's Palace, the mini-captain guarding it can be turned into an Elite by a Mutation Agent. This can occur if that mini-captain is ignored, and the player instead enters the middle of the room, thus triggering a horde trap and spawning an agent. *If a Split Beetles is Elite, the duplicate it makes of itself will also be elite... but with different affixes. This can have some interesting results, and is potential dangerous if both have auras. *Some of the first elites players ever saw were in the Developer Walkthrough: Co-op. First was an elite Quadrakiller (at 2:48), and later an elite Caustic Stinger (at 6:07). *Originally winning contest entries were to be used for ordinary enemy designs, as seen in the Darkspore Gameplay Trailer #1, such as the first and second place entries in the Pterodyne and Stegavaar challenges. Category:Characters & Classes Category:Gameplay & Features Category:Enemies